El país de la alegría perpetua
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Two shot. ¿Cómo se consigue la felicidad eterna?  Kino llega al país donde todos dicen ser felices siempre, sin creer en que eso sea posible, se encuentra con que quizá si lo es. Aunque no como esperaba.
1. El país

**Diclaimer. **Kino no tabi, The beautiful world o Los viajes de Kino, sus personajes, argumento y demás, son propiedad de **Keiichi Sigsawa **

**El país de la alegría perpetua**

**1. El país****  
**

Kino y Hermes se acercaban finalmente a su destino, hicieron una parada para comer un poco; desde la colina en la que estaban podía verse a la perfección el valle y las cinco pequeñas elevaciones que conformaban el siguiente país en su itinerario. Kino miró el mapa por segunda vez, asegurándose que era el que esperaba, aunque en las historias que había leído el lugar se oía más grande, ella era una perfecta viajera, y jamás cometería el error de perderse.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ir mejor al siguiente lugar? —Hermes preguntó, —aún mejor, pasemos aquí la noche, demos media vuelta mañana y vayamos a otro lugar.

-No, no hay nada en más de quinientos kilómetros a la redonda, —dijo Kino dando un sorbo a su café, —además, quiero ir ahí.

-Pero yo no quiero ir. —Hermes replicó, aunque era la otra mitad del equipo, la toma de decisiones siempre había quedado en manos de Kino, después de todo, una motocicleta por más consciencia propia que pudiera tener, terminaba incapaz de hacer muchas cosas por sí misma.

Ni la chica, ni la moto volvieron a decir nada. Kino guardó su equipo y montó la motocicleta. Inició el motor y se enfiló con rumbo al país que veía de lejos.

-¿Qué hay de fantástico ahí, Kino? Hay casas, cielos azules y pasto verde como en los demás lugares que hemos visitado.

-Sí.

-Casas bonitas y feas, perros ruidosos y pájaros cochinos, caminos en buen estado.

-Sí.

-y en mal estado, gente buena y gente mala.

-Ahí puedes equivocarte Hermes, la que es buena en la mañana puede ser mala en la noche, o al revés, o jamar ser buena, o jamás ser mala. Dicen que aquí existe la alegría eterna.

Hermes no puede evitar reír, haciendo un gracioso sonido en su escape, —¿En serio? ¿no serán felices como los de la torre? Cuando supieron que tenían que volver a hacerla.

-Ellos sufrieron mucho tiempo por el trabajo largo, su felicidad no dura mucho.

-¿Pero cómo puede alguien ser siempre feliz? —la moto preguntó, no muy interesada en el concepto de felicidad, si no más en el modo en que esa gente podía serlo.

-Para eso estamos aquí, —Kino sonrió acelerando, —sólo así descubrimos cómo.

Hermes protestó inútilmente, le había dado una buena justificación para visitar ese país. Cuya entrada no se parecía mucho a las de otros países que estaban resguardados por altos muros y guardias vigilantes, aunque había una pequeña caseta de revisión que Kino y Hermes pudieron haber evitado sin problema, decidieron seguir las reglas del país, como siempre, Kino seguía los ordenamentos locales.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo preguntar su razón de visita?

-Sólo quiero conocer su país, soy viajera y escuché que es un buen lugar para conocer. —Kino explicó al vigilante.

El hombre sonrió ante los halagos para su tierra natal, —Así es, somos una tierra muy prospera, apuesto que le gustará nuestra ciudad. Adelante, sea bienvenida.

Kino agradeció y reinició el motor de Hermes, condujo por un buen rato, buscando alguna clase de hotel o un punto donde obtener información que le orientara dónde hallar hospedaje. Pero no encontró nada, notó con interés que no había ninguna clase de establecimiento de ninguna clase de servicio, ni tiendas, bancos, hoteles, almacenes, etc. era como si la ciudad consistiera en una enorme zona habitacional.

Varias personas habían salido a observar a la extranjera rondar sus calles, ninguna se había animado a acercarse y Kino no se decidía a hacerlo ella, queriendo saber primero qué clase de reacción tendrían los pobladores con los extranjeros. Ya había tenido experiencias tan contradictorias, que no le sorprendería que le hicieran una fiesta o trataran de comérsela.

Se detuvo después de quince minutos de recorrer y no encontrar nada, cansada y sedienta detuvo la motocicleta en el parque del centro, tomó de una botella de agua mientras pensaba cómo iba a hacerle. Antes de que encontrara una respuesta a su dilema, una pareja de adultos mayores se acercaron.

-Buenos días, viajera. ¿Nos visita hoy? —preguntó el hombre.

Kino asintió, —Así es, pero mi intención de encontrar un lugar donde descansar no encuentra solución, ¿hay algún hotel en su ciudad?

-No, no vas a encontrar nada así. No ha habido quien sea feliz hospedando siempre al viajero, a veces a unos quieren, a veces otros.

Ella no entendió muy bien, —¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que quiere decir?

-Te explicaremos después, —dijo la mujer, —ven, ven con nosotros, te hemos estado viendo por un rato y sentimos que seríamos felices dándote alojamiento. Ven a nuestra casa para que te bañes y comas, después, harás todas las preguntas que quieras.

Kino sonrió hacia la pareja, aunque no quedaba nada claro lo que pasaba en ese lugar; en verdad estaba muy cansada y la oferta de agua caliente y una cama seducía en verdad. No descartó algún peligro, pero tendría la pistola en su mano y la bala liberada antes de que alguien tratara de hacerle daño, así que caminó detrás del hombre y la mujer.

La casa donde la hospedaron era amplia y agradable, se resguardó a Hermes en un garage donde no había auto, y Kino en una habitación que daba la impresión de haber sido de un niño travieso, aunque no había señal de ninguno. Le fue dado permiso de tomar un baño y hacer un cambio de ropa, se le ofreció una rica cena y un lugar en la sala para calentarse con la chispeante chimenea.

Entonces sí, Kino pudo hacer las preguntas que quería. La pareja ocupaba un sillón al lado izquierdo de la chimenea, y Kino otro frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que querías preguntar? —dijo la mujer con el mismo tono amable.

-¿Por qué dijo que nadie era feliz hospedando siempre al viajero?

-Hacemos lo que nos hace felices. Por eso no hay ninguna clase de servicio aquí, los deseos cambian siempre, no podemos ser felices haciendo lo mismo toda la vida. El doctor que se alegra hoy curando gente, mañana puede serlo lavando su ropa o barriendo la calle.

-Todo cambia todos los días, —agregó la mujer, —por eso no hay establecimientos de ningún tipo, ni gobierno fijo. Nosotros quisimos ayudarte hoy.

-Si mañana ya no los hace felices me pedirán que me vaya. —Kino concluyó, sin entender pero sabiendo mejor cómo funcionaba su sistema.

La pareja asintió, —Pero no te preocupes viajera, hoy es lo que importa. Y hoy nos has hecho felices pudiendo darte alojamiento, esperamos que tú también seas feliz.

-Quería techo y cama, tengo ambas cosas, así que puedo decir que sí, soy feliz.

Los dos sonrieron satisfechos, —Cualquier cosa que necesites, por favor háznosla saber para decidir si podemos ayudarte o no.

-¿Y si no pueden hacerlo?

La mujer sonrió más, —No hay nada que no podamos hacer para nuestra propia felicidad, lo único imposible es lo que no nos haga felices.

-Pero si pidiera algo que ustedes no son capaces de hacer, por estar fuera de sus posibilidades y no de sus deseos.

El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca, —Buscaremos quien pueda ser feliz ayudándote.

Kino asintió de nuevo, preguntándose cómo era que hacían cuando los deseos de unos y otros chocaban, pero ya no quiso preguntar más, estaba cansada y quería dormir cuanto antes. Se puso de pie e hizo un movimiento de manos agradeciendo la hospitalidad de la noche y despidiéndose para irse a dormir, recibió el mismo gesto de la pareja y se fue.

Se recostó y se cubrió con las sábanas y cobijas, ese lugar pintaba bastante interesante y una fuente increíble de nuevo conocimiento, pero… primero lo primero, tenía que dormir.


	2. La alegría perpetua

**2. La alegría perpetua**

Despertó antes de los primeros rayos del día, estaba cansada a morir pero no quería arriesgarse a depender de un carácter volátil de esas personas. Por eso se puso de pie apenas escuchó los primeros ruidos de actividad de la casa, se alistó dándose un fugaz baño y se asomó con cautela fuera de la habitación que la pareja le había ofrecido.

Decidió no causar ningún ruido por temor a molestar a sus benefactores, si no fuera curiosidad, ella hubiese permanecido en la cama, pero había sido esa curiosidad la que le había llevado tan lejos como había ido, le había puesto en riesgo la vida varias veces y se la había salvado otras tantas. Por eso se asomó con cautela a la cocina de donde provenían los ruidos, podía darse cuenta que era una persona realizando la limpieza lo que causaba el ruido, aunque la primera idea que tuvo fue que debía tratarse de la vieja mujer, algo hizo disuadirla de eso, porque había un extraño resoplido en la respiración de la persona al interior de la cocina que no recordaba en la mujer que conoció el día anterior.

Instintivamente puso su mano sobre su arma, y se acercó con más cautela para saber de quién se trataba. Notó que no era una, sino dos personas, y que en definitivamente no eran los ancianos del día anterior, aunque no supo decir si eran hombres o mujeres.

Los años viajando y teniendo toda clase de impresiones habían calibrado bien sus reacciones a las sorpresas, quizá por eso no reaccionó como lo hubiera hecho muchas otras personas al tener la misma imagen que Kino tuvo, porque los dos cadavéricos seres haciendo la limpieza en la cocina hubiesen dejado pasmado a cualquiera, pero en Kino sólo incrementó su curiosidad, aunque su cuerpo se pasmó, su mente se obligó a permanecer en calma contemplando la labor de los sujetos que parecían apenas estar con vida pero no se detenían en sus trabajos. Parecían estar enfermos, hambrientos, sucios, vistiendo apenas harapos pero decididos a terminar su trabajo; Kino volteó al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, de inmediato supo que lo correcto era regresar a la habitación.

Con el corazón latiendo locamente en su pecho y un agolpamiento en su cabeza, se sentó y fingió estar limpiando sus botas, apenas un par de minutos de haber entrado escuchó una serie de pasos dirigiéndose ahí. La mano de nuevo voló a la funda de su pistola, pero se contuvo de sacarla cuando la sonriente mujer apareció llevándole el desayuno.

-Buenos días extranjera, espero hayas dormido bien, quería darte una sorpresa trayéndote el desayuno cuando aún durmieras pero veo que eres muy madrugadora. ¿Qué te hace más feliz? ¿desayunar aquí o unirte a nosotros en el comedor?

Kino optó por obtener más respuestas y contestó calmadamente, —Creo que también me hace feliz acompañarlos, ¿está bien?

-¡Pero claro que lo está! —la mujer sonrió levantando ambas manos para enfatizar lo mucho que le encantaba la respuesta, —hace mucho que no tenemos compañía joven en esta casa. Ven, vamos entonces.

Kino se apresuró a alcanzarla y tomar la charola para que ambas se dirigieran al comedor donde el hombre ya esperaba sentado. Kino notó que no había ni rastro de las dos personas en la cocina, consiguió no denotar su sorpresa al no hallarlas. Forzó una sonrisa notoria y saludó al hombre mientras éste le indicaba dónde podía sentarse, después de intercambiar otra ronda de cortesías y preguntas habituales, entonces comenzaron y terminaron el desayuno. Kino notó que la pareja no hablaban entre ellos y decidió que era el momento de tratar de sacar respuestas con preguntas sutiles.

-Su desayuno fue delicioso, jamás había probado un platillo así, ¿es típico de aquí?

La mujer sonrió más ampliamente (si acaso eso era posible), —Sí, en este país nos enorgullecemos por tener muchas comidas muy ricas, es una de las cosas que más nos hacen felices, y en especial a mí, pregúntale a mi esposo, adoro cocinar.

Kino asintió, —Debe ser un gran trabajo preparar todo esto y mantener impecable esa bella cocina.

Sus ojos avizores notaron de inmediato el movimiento de cejas y labios que denotaron una sorpresa fugaz, que fue suprimida por esa sonrisa pasmosa, —Pero claro que lo es, pero es algo que me hace feliz, y debes saber que en este país hacemos cualquier cosa para mantener nuestra felicidad.

La chica asintió, esa última frase se le quedó bien grabada, pero sin querer insistir más decidió ver que respuestas hallaba afuera, —El desayuno estuvo delicioso. Ahora sería grandioso si me recomendaran algunos lugares para visitar y conocer más de su país.

La pareja intercambió una mirada como poniéndose de acuerdo, tardaron un poco mientras decidían quien iba a hablar y qué iba a decir. 'Podría ir al puente rojo' 'al parque de las esculturas' 'a la casa de abeto' 'al fuerte de la compañía' 'a la casa del roble' lo único que notó con atención, fue que muchas de las propiedades que nombraban se diferenciaban sólo por el tipo de árbol que llevaba el nombre. Decidió mantenerse en silencio mientras la pareja debatía la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Creo que para empezar pudieras ir a la Casa del Pino, después al Puente Rojo, luego detente en la Casa de la Bugambilia, ahí vive un amigo nuestro que estará feliz de narrarte la historia de nuestro país. —El hombre dijo señalándole todo en un pequeño mapa, —Nuestra casa está aquí, —le señaló una casita dibujada, —si acaso te pierdes, pregunta por la Casa del Fresno.

-Muchas gracias, —Kino se levantó y ofreció ayuda para limpiar la mesa.

-No te preocupes, nos hará más felices si vas a conocer nuestro bello país.

-Sólo me gustaría hacer una última pregunta, ¿seguirá incrementando su felicidad si paso la noche de nuevo aquí?

La mujer miró al hombre, luego a Kino de nuevo, —¡Pero claro que sí! Te agradecemos toda esa consideración al preguntar, tal vez por eso aún nos hace felices tenerte aquí.

Kino asintió satisfecha, parecería tonto preguntar eso en otros lugares en los que había estado pero estar atenida a la volatilidad de los deseos de esas personas era una moneda al aire. Agradeció nuevamente y salió a conocer el lugar, teniendo bien claro que buscaría respuestas, pero su prioridad sería conocer todo lo interesante que hubiera que conocer, el día siguiente lo dedicaría a buscar o sacar respuestas, no le costaba mucho imaginar que encontrar réplicas a sus cuestionamientos iba a ser como destapar una cloaca que podía liberar toda clase de situaciones no del todo agradables.

Hizo el recorrido que el hombre le había propuesto, casi al pie de la letra pero dejando de lado el Puente Rojo pues oír lo que el hombre de la Casa de la Bugambilia tuviera que decir se oía más interesante que visitar un puente.

No le sorprendió ver que la casa (en efecto) tenía una frondosa Bugambilia formando un arco en la puerta, de hecho fue hasta ese momento que notó las casas alrededor que cada una tenía un árbol distinto en sus entradas. Llamó a la puerta y esperó con calma a que el hombre abriera, se preguntó que clase de persona sería, y si sería de trato tan complicado como las otras con las que se había hospedado.

Un par de manos huesudas abrieron la puerta, Kino no sacó su arma como hubiera querido sino que permaneció en silencio cuando un ser como los que había visto en la mañana le abrió la puerta. Pudo contemplarlo con más atención, la piel era casi blanca, el cabello cortado con prisa mostraba mechones disparejos y la piel laceraciones y cicatrices de heridas mal cuidadas. Los ojos azules no expresaban nada, pero el cansancio y el hambre eran imposibles de oculta con el hundimiento de las órbitas y la carne pegada al hueso. La mugre que le cubría le daba un aspecto aún más deplorable.

-Está… —Kino decidió actuar tan ecuánimemente como fuera posible.

El hombre (eso pudo notarlo Kino) emitió unas palabras incompresibles que sólo fueron escuchadas como lastimeras exhalaciones. Y antes de que ella completara su oración, un cuasi rugido se escuchó desde dentro de la casa.

-Bestia infeliz, ¿qué haces aquí?

El primer hombre se escurrió de inmediato lejos de la vista de Kino, dando paso a otro hombre de edad, pero no tan grande como sus anfitriones. La mirada del hombre primero era de furia, pero al ver a la invitada mutó rápidamente en un gesto amable, —Extranjera, bienvenida sea. Recibí una llamada de mis amigos anunciando su llegada, pensé que estaría aquí después.

En verdad Kino estaba de suerte, todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en sus viajes le habían dado un temple casi infinito, y no se sorprendió del cambio inmediato del hombre, sino que sólo asintió, —Me disculpo, si es un mal momento, pero pensé que sería mejor venir antes y recorrer su país con conocimiento más concreto que usted pudiera ofrecerme.

El hombre era historiador y de esas personas obsesivas que no descansaban de acumular conocimiento. En ese pequeño país, donde los intereses de las personas eran siempre volátiles, tener a una persona tan interesada en su conocimiento era un descubrimiento tan valioso como los que le llenaban de sabiduría. No hizo ninguna clase de alusión al encuentro que Kino había tenido, y la invitó a pasar.

Ella accedió sin preguntar de inmediato por el primer hombre, decidida a apegarse a su plan de conocer primero la superficie feliz y luego lo que parecía ser la tétrica base de esa felicidad, siguió al historiador hasta una estancia donde ya estaba servida una ronda de té para dos personas y algunos bizcochos recién horneados. Fue invitada a sentarse y a hacer toda clase de preguntas.

Ella lanzó una lluvia de cuestiones sobre los orígenes de su pueblo, del sitio, de los lugares importantes, del por qué de las casas y los árboles, muchas cosas que el hombre respondió ávidamente incluso tuvieron que dejar la comodidad de la casa para recorrer el sitio y tener un panorama más concreto de las explicaciones del hombre.

Kino no había tomado a Hermes con ella, aunque extrañaba la rapidez de la moto, Hermes aplicaba poca consciencia al momento de hablar, y lo último que necesitaba Kino en ese momento era que su motocicleta parlante le trajera los problemas más pronto de lo que debían llegar.

El hombre la llenó de todo lo que cualquiera que no hubiera tenido conocimiento de esos seres raquíticos hubiera querido saber del paí el sol comenzaba a acercarse al horizonte cuando terminaron su recorrido.

-Creo que es todo lo que hay que saber de aquí. Espero le haya servido mi conocimiento, me ha hecho un día muy feliz el poder hacerlo. —Dijo el historiador.

Kino dio las gracias también, —Ha sido de mucha ayuda, sólo tengo una pregunta final.

El hombre sintió un breve escalofrío creyendo que la extranjera arruinaría ese momento tan feliz, —¿Qué nombre tiene la casa que carece de árbol?

-¡Ah! Ésa es la casa gris, un pobre diablo vive ahí.

Ella asintió una última vez, ofreció sus despedidas y regresó a la casa de sus viejos anfitriones. Antes de entrar, hizo una parada en el garage donde Hermes reposaba. La moto de inmediato estalló en reclamos para la chica por haberla dejado ahí.

-Eres una inconsciente, tú te diviertes y yo me la paso aquí encerrada. ¿Sabes lo que es no recorrer camino para mí? Estuve muy aburrida, es horrible estar aquí.

Kino puso ambas manos en el manubrio, —No te preocupes, mañana será distinto, mañana vienes conmigo.

-¿En serio?

-¿Alguna vez he mentido?

-Llevo una cuenta pero en este momento no lo recuerdo.

Kino apretó los manubrios, —¿Lo ves? No ha pasado. Mañana te veré.

Hermes bufó pero no le quedaba de otra, sólo podía seguir en ese garage, muy cómodo y limpio, pero sin poder tomar camino.

Kino entró a la casa llamando antes cortésmente a la puerta, la mujer le abrió y la recibió con un abrazo y la cena lista. Se repitió la misma escena de la mañana: plática, comida y preguntas. Se despidieron una hora después y Kino se dirigió al cuarto establecido, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, Kino no se hundió en su sueño, sino que salió a rondar la casa pasada la una de la mañana.

El historiador le había dicho que los primeros fundadores del país habían ocupado esas tierras que estaban deshabitadas, y de ahí habían levantado su país. Desde esos tiempos la gente había llegado ahí para ser felices, porque en su antiguo lugar de origen había muchos problemas y siempre estaban sufriendo. Así que llegaron a ese lugar con la esperanza de iniciar una nueva vida donde pudieran dejar atrás esos tiempos oscuros y malos. Eso tenía bastante sentido, muchos países jóvenes como ése habían tenido orígenes muy turbios como para ser siempre recordados.

Kino salió del cuarto, al principio no notó ninguna clase de ruido pero después de habituarse al silencio del vacío, llegaron ruidos de movimiento en la parte superior de la casa. Aspirando hondamente, Kino se dirigió ahí con toda la paciencia del mundo para no hacer ningún ruido que revelara su presencia. En la sala del segundo piso, se topó con los mismos decadentes humanos, realizando labores de limpieza y mantenimiento. La condición de éstos, era igual que la de aquél que había visto en la casa del historiador, y sus únicos sonidos eran las mismas lastimeras exhalaciones que se oían como quejidos y gruñidos, Kino hubiera creído que se trataba de animales si no los estuviera viendo erguidos y haciendo uso de sus pulgares opuestos. Bajó al piso inferior e hizo una inspección atenta de cada rincón de la casa, todo se veía bastante normal, incluso encontró fotografías familiares de la vieja pareja, ellos estaban acompañados en unas imágenes por lo que parecían ser sus hijos, y luego con sus nietos.

Nadie pensaría que se trataba de personas con una tendencia tan perturbadora como esa gente, ahora Kino empezaba a cuadrar todo, todas las casas que había recorrido eran impecables, las personas que habían hablado con el historiador y ella en su recorrido hablaban de ser felices haciendo toda clase de labores inútiles, pintar huevos, tallar animales en madera, ver el cielo, buscarle forma a los árboles, contar los lunares de las personas, y un largísimo etcétera, ninguna había mencionado ser feliz realizando labores de limpieza o servicio, quizá esa era la labor de los raquíticos seres.

Yendo más adentro de la casa, halló una pequeña puerta con una cerradura, la abrió cautelosamente y la peste que escapó de ahí la hizo detenerse un segundo. Armada de valor y aspirando todo el aire puro que pudo, entró al oscuro pasillo que se extendía más allá de la puerta, con una linterna en la mano fue paso a paso yendo hasta el fondo donde se levantaban dos habitaciones, la primera a la izquierda, la segunda a la derecha, ambas tenían puertas de metal, sólo una estaba cerrada.

Se asomó al interior de la que estaba abierta y casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, si había visto muchos lodazales en su corta vida, ninguno se parecía a ese, era alguna clase de celda de reclusión y no le costó nada asociar a los seres que hacían la limpieza con ese sitio. Dio dos pasos atrás, por primera vez, asustada de sus alrededores, chocó contra la otra puerta que estaba cerrada y apenas lo hizo, golpes del otro lado se dejaron escuchar, al igual que los mismos lamentos que las dos personas habían emitido arriba, Kino retrocedió y se dio cuenta que adentro había más personas.

Sin pensarlo un solo segundo, salió corriendo de ahí tratando de mantener la cabeza bajo control y no hacer ruido en su carrera. Ya no se molestó en buscar más respuestas esa noche, corrió a la cama y se acostó, luchando contra la idea de salir esa misma noche de ahí. Afortunadamente para ella (o desafortunadamente como ya había probado antes), su curiosidad fue más fuerte y decidió esperar a lo que pudiera encontrar el día siguiente.

El desayuno fue igual que el del día anterior, Kino consiguió poner las escalofriantes imágenes en el fondo de su cabeza para seguir con la misma calmada presencia y las respuestas amables.

-¿A dónde irás esta vez?

-Iré a ver al hombre de la casa gris, el historiador mencionó cosas interesantes de él.

El hombre y la mujer intercambiaron un gesto preocupado, —Pero puede que no le haga muy feliz verte ahí, a nosotros no nos alegra mucho.

Kino aceptó las palabras, —Pero a mí me hará feliz visitarlo, no dijeron lo que sucedía cuando dos deseos chocaban de frente. ¿Qué se puede hacer? Lo que me hace feliz no les puede hacer felices a ustedes.

La mujer pensó sus palabras, —No, nos hace tan infelices, sólo esperamos que no estés mucho tiempo allá.

Kino asintió y dejó la casa, esta vez llevó a Hermes que estaba más que feliz de dejar ese oscuro garage. No pasó por alto para la chica que la mujer en verdad no le dio una respuesta concreta a la pregunta de cómo solucionaban esa clase de conflictos, pero no le costó del todo adivinar que la respuesta le iba a hallar ese mismo día.

Kino y Hermes llegaron a la única casa que no tenía árbol en la entrada, ella llamó a la puerta y esperó, preparada mentalmente por si aparecía nuevamente un ser como el día anterior, para su sorpresa esta vez fue una mujer de edad madura quien abrió. No mostró sorpresa al ver a la chica y su moto, la mujer se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a ambas.

Sin decirle nada aún, le ofreció asiento en la enorme mesa-comedor, Kino notó con interés que a diferencia de las otras casas, ésta estaba hecha un desastre, polvo y suciedad hacían vivienda junto con alimañas habitando las esquinas y los rincones, Hermes como siempre, no se ahorró el comentario y sólo se puso bajo control cuando Kino le dio un leve golpe en el asiento. La mujer se sentó en una esquina donde había algunas pilas de libros y sólo dos espacios vacíos, en una había hojas, tinta y pluma, y en la otra un solo libro abierto.

Ella le extendió una mano para que Kino observara el libro que estaba abierto, la chica lo hojeó y notó que era la versión impresa de las narraciones del historiador. —Esto me lo contó ayer el hombre de la Casa de la Bugambilia.

La mujer asintió y tomó otro libro, que más bien era un simple fajo de hojas entre dos pastas duras; Kino lo hojeó de igual modo, y se dio cuenta que era una situación similar, sólo que aquí se incluían detalles que se pasaban por alto en el libro anterior. Era como un diario de viaje que hablaba de un pueblo anterior a la ocupación de los actuales habitantes, una población pequeña pero muy próspera de bandidos y asesinos, hábiles en el comercio y las labores manuales, pero incompetentes en el ocio y actividades superfluas, Kino brincó varias hojas donde sólo leyó encabezados que hablaban del contenido y narraban la lucha de los dos grupos por el control del sitio.

Al final, Kino se detuvo en una de las últimas anotaciones. 'La pelea de las buenas voluntades y las malas costumbres' Kino lo leyó con atención, aquí ya se hablaba de ambos bandos mermados por la lucha, los bandidos superados por las habilidades técnicas de los recién llegados, y estos, perdiendo ocasionalmente por los sucios trucos de los bandidos. Y todo hallaba solución cuando un hombre, apenas unos cuarenta años atrás del presente, había ofrecido una tregua con los bandidos, los invasores les enseñarían todas las nuevas tecnologías que traían consigo y a cambio del permiso de poblar con ellos, los adherirían a su holgado estilo de vida donde no era necesario trabajar todos los días y se podía vivir bien, claro que para los bandidos eso sonó a promesa divina y accedieron de inmediato.

Justo ahí terminaba la historia, Kino volteó las hojas y miró a la mujer esperando por el final de la historia. Ella negó señalando todo alrededor de sus libros, dándole a entender que no estaba ahí, entonces dirigió su dedo índice a su cabeza.

-Usted tiene el final de la historia. —Kino adelantó la respuesta.

-Dile que te la diga, quiero saber lo que pasa, es un cuento muy interesante. —Hermes apresuró a la chica.

-No creo que esto sea un cuento Hermes, —dijo a la moto y luego volteó a la mujer, —¿puede decirme qué pasó?

La mujer negó y puso una mano en su garganta mientras dejaba escapar sonidos discordantes, ella no podía hablar. Kino dio un largo suspiro y encontró una respuesta de inmediato, tomó la pluma y el papel y escribió en la parte superior.

'¿Qué pasó con los bandidos?'

La mujer pareció sonreír, tomó otra pluma y escribió, 'Aceptaron la propuesta. Decidieron unirse al grupo de los invasores.'

'¿Los invasores trajeron la idea de la felicidad eterna?'

'Sí, ellos la trajeron consigo. Los bandidos sabían de malos momentos, pero también habían tenido buenos. Aunque no tantos.'

'¿Por qué accedieron a compartir su territorio por una idea tan vana?'

'Todos queremos ser felices siempre.' Fue la simple respuesta que dejó pensativa a Kino.

'No todos pueden ser felices todo el tiempo.'

La mujer asintió mirándola directo a los ojos y notando que tenía el mismo azul profundo que el hombre raquítico que abrió la puerta de la Casa dela Bugambilia tenía. 'Pero algunos pueden ser felices todo el tiempo, a cambio de que otros sean infelices siempre.'

Kino soltó la pluma, y miró a la mujer, —Los bandidos son los… los que mantienen la felicidad de los demás.

-Pero ellos no son sacrificio, —la mujer por primera vez habló, su tono era rasposo y algo tétrico, —ahora son bestias que se olvidaron de la buena vida, su felicidad es hacer felices a los otros.

La chica retrocedió un poco, —No todos pueden ser felices así.

La mujer bufó por la boca, —Si sí pueden, todos se dedican a lo que les gusta.

-Pero los bandidos viven peor que esclavos.

-Nunca vivieron mejor.

La idea simplemente no hizo 'click' en el cerebro de Kino, —¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿eres feliz aquí?

-Terminé por acostumbrarme. Todos queremos ser felices, por eso terminamos creyendo que lo que tenemos es la felicidad, así cuesta menos.

-Tú eras de esos bandidos, tú vives aquí sola, ¿esto te hace feliz?

-No me hace infeliz, y hace feliz a los demás que esté aquí encerrada.

-¿Nunca nadie ha pensado en cambiar? —Kino preguntó aún sin concebir nada, traicionando un poco una de sus reglas de no modificar nada de las costumbres del país que visitaba.

-Nadie quiere hacer infeliz a otros. Los bandidos terminaron por convencerse que eran felices, los invasores han creado su propia felicidad. Ahora, —la mujer se puso de pie, —creo que es hora de irte, ya ha oscurecido y no querrás estar fuera por la noche, ni hacer infeliz a tus anfitriones.

Kino hizo una última pregunta, —¿Qué pasa cuando la felicidad de uno hace infeliz a otro?

-Si sólo es uno, se da preferencia al de más edad, si son más de uno, se prefiere al grupo mayor.

-¿Qué hacen con los que pierden?

-A nadie le gustan las caras infelices.

Kino entendió buena indirecta y salió de inmediato, dando las gracias y apresurando las ruedas de Hermes. Apenas tuvo espacio para maniobrar subió sobre ella e inició el motor. Moto y chica surcaron las calles aprisa, los faros de Hermes dejaron ver criaturas hoscas yendo por doquier, Kino supo ya que eran los bandidos que dormían encerrados como animales de zoológico por el día, que era habitado por los invasores que se dedicaban a sus vidas vanas, y ellos ocupaban la noche para sus labores de servicio que se había convertido en la única cosa que conocían y habían aprendido a querer por no tener nada más.

¿Era eso felicidad?

Llegaron a la Casa del Fresno, llamó a la puerta y la mujer la recibió con la sonrisa eterna que ya resultaba perturbadora para Kino, la saludó y la invitó a cenar. La chica aceptó por consideración de no alterarlos. La pareja y ella degustaron panes y café, charla repetida del día anterior y entonces vino el momento para el que Kino se había preparado.

-Llegas tarde extranjera, te dije que no nos hacía felices verte llegar tarde.

-Me disculpo, olvidé la noción del tiempo, me hizo muy feliz platicar con la mujer de la Casa Gris.

El hombre bajó su taza y sonrió, —Pero a nosotros no nos hizo feliz eso. Y somos dos.

Hubo silencio, Kino bajó también su taza y se puso de pie, —Pero no pertenezco a su país, respeto sus reglas pero no son las mías.

-No te preocupes extranjera, no vamos a matarte, a diferencia de muchos compatriotas no nos hace felices matar a la gente. Somos firmes creyentes de que todos tienen derecho a ser felices, mi hija y su esposo podrán decirte si es cierto.

Kino se giró justo cuando aparecían las dos personas que había visto trabajar la noche anterior, pudo contemplar el mismo tono de piel y ojos que la mujer y el hombre, sólo que los primeros tenían la misma escuálida condición que aquél que le abrió la puerta el día anterior.

-¿No le hicieron esto sólo a los bandidos?

-No seas tontita, esa gente no tiene nuestro talento. Tenemos un par de ellos, pero nos hace felices que mi hija ayude en la casa; estamos contentos por ella, cuando era más joven y conoció a su esposo, querían irse del país y de inmediato nos puso tristes. No la queríamos lejos, queríamos que fuera feliz con nosotros, y si no se podía por las buenas, mírala ahora le encanta limpiar las escaleras. Ella puede ayudarte a darte cuenta que no hay felicidad más allá de nuestro país.

-¡Kino! —escuchó a Hermes gritar, —ven, hay muchos de _esos _aquí afuera.

La chica retrocedió hasta llegar a la puerta, —No, no puedo quedarme. No hay cosa más infeliz que creer ser feliz. —Levantó su arma y le dio directo a la cabeza al esposo de la mujer, —tengo la libertad de decidir que me hace feliz, me quedo con ella.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron demasiado y volteó al cuerpo inerte de su esposo, ella, su hija y el esposo de ésta lanzaron dolidos alaridos, momento que Kino aprovechó para fugarse y lanzar tiros al aire para alejar a las personas-esclavos tratando de subirse en Hermes, Kino abordó y arrancó a todo lo que el motor de la motocicleta daba.

Kino no se detuvo hasta que estaba algunos kilómetros lejos de la frontera del país, respirando agitadamente bajó de Hermes y se tiró al piso dejando que la brisa fresca le calmara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿A poco no te dije que era mala idea visitar ese país?

-No fue tan mala idea.

-Eres rara Kino, ¿tú no querías ser feliz todo el tiempo?

-¿Para qué? Así, no hay emoción. Además, es una mentira, ser feliz siempre termina por hacerte miserable.

Hermes ya no dijo nada, igual de indiferente que siempre no le importó no entender lo último de la frase de Kino, alegría, tristeza, libertad, encierro, etc. no eran cosas que le incumbieran, mientras hubiera camino bajo sus llantas no pedía más…

Espera, eso la hacía feliz.

-Kino, —dijo Hermes ya cuando llevaban mucho rato en el camino, —¿qué te hace feliz?

-Por ahora, encontrar el siguiente país. —La chica respondió, la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre sería cambiante para ella.


End file.
